Toy Story: The Jack of All Trades
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: Aiden, the lone wolf Deputy Sheriff pull-string cowboy doll, is the prototype of Woody. He is the reason behind Woody's existence. Aiden's life goal is to meet his predecessor.


**Alright, I decided to create a toy character based upon some of my behaviors. For those of you who don't approve of custom characters, you should leave this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. BTW, this is my first Toy Story FanFic, so any comments, favorites, and follows would really be appreciated. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own toy Story and I am not associated with Disney or Pixar**

Chapter 1: Life Recall

Aiden, the "lone wolf" deputy cowboy toy, took one last look at his owner's room. Jacob was moving on to college. He had decided to give his only-remaining toy to Sunnyside Daycare. Aiden realized that this would the first time that he wouldn't immediately go to another owner after his current one grew up. Aiden staggered at the number of owners he had over his life. He had been going for. Over the course of almost seventy years, he had thirty-nine owners, including Jacob. Aiden recalled how he had watched the world morph over the decades. Although he enjoyed the world today, he still couldn't help missing the past. Despite being almost seventy years old in human years, his character was twenty-five years old. That was his intention when he was first created by the creators of Woody's Roundup. Although he just a prototype of Sheriff Woody, it still satisfied him that he was a stepping stone to a national phenomenon. Surprising, he had never met Sheriff Woody and his Roundup gang in his life. Meeting the Roundup gang was his number one thing on his bucket list.

Aiden heard Jacob coming down the hallway. Quickly, he dashed for the box he had been packed in and jumped into the packing foam. This wasn't the first time being in a box. Each owner he had either put him in a box or some storage either for storage or for transportation to a new owner. Over the years, Aiden had found ways to cope with times of little activity. He had a hobby of listening ho radios for songs that appealed to him during his owner's time away from home. Once he found one, he would memorize the lyrics. Singing was one thing Aiden excelled at. Aiden excelled at many things, including high-school and college-related subjects. It was his passion to learn new things. And every time he was packed away for storage, these things would keep him busy for a great deal of time

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the box shake around and felt forward movement. They were moving down the hall, Aiden realized. Then, there was a movement to the right. They were going to the stairs. The box bounced up and down. Now down the stairs. A slight swerve. Towards the doorway.

Aiden could hear the birds chirping and he could feel the warmth of summer. It was exhilarating and wonderful. He felt the box being shoved and he heard the trunk close. As soon as the car started up and moved out of the driveway, Aiden moved out of the box to get a final look at the neighborhood. He had many friends among these houses. Often, they would meet together when the kids were at school. Although it was not as much time as being with the toys from the same house, it was a good community. Aiden watched with a small grin. Although he felt sad about leaving, Aiden had learned to accept and move on in life. The past was gone. What mattered was the present and future.

After what seemed like forever (about twenty minutes), the car slowed down. Aiden bounced up with the packing foam as the car hit a speed bump. The car slowed to a stop. The door could be heard being shut and the trunk opened. The box suddenly started moving again. There were no holes in the box, so Aiden could only guess what Sunnyside looked like. He heard something knock at glass. A buzzer rang.

"I just came to donate this toy."

"You mean Jacob's last toy? He held Aiden so dear."

"Yeah, but he's off to college."

"Wow."

After the brief conversation, the box began to sway and move again. Aiden guessed they were in a hallway judging by the relatively consistent movement. After what he heard to be a door opening, the box stopped moving. There was the sound of kids playing. They were obviously little kids. Aiden hoped that he wouldn't have to wait long to get out.

"Recess, kids."

There was a cry of joy from the kids as they filed outside. The door closed, followed by silence. After waiting for a few seconds, Aiden began to shake the box in an effort to get out. However, he hadn't realized that the box was tipping over and when the box opened, he was greeted to the incoming floor. With a quick burst of speed, he escaped from the box's target and he landed face-first on the ground. The box clattered behind him. He looked up to see himself surrounded by other toys.

"A new toy," exclaimed one.

There was a burst of cheers and cries. As Aiden stood, he suddenly got surrounded by toys. He couldn't shake their hands all at once, so he stated in a clear voice, I'm Aidne, the lone wolf deputy."

The greetings continued for a time, until he heard a beeping sound. Aiden turned to the source to see a toy dump truck back up to show a sign that said, _Welcome to the Cool and Groovy Sunnyside. _A Barbie doll sat on one side of the dump truck. The sign ripped to reveal a Ken doll. Aiden immediately sensed that Ken and Barbie were boyfriend-girlfriend.

"Far out. You look like a another toy that was here a few months ago. Welcome to Sunnyside. I'm Ken and this is my Barbie. We, along with Big Baby over there are in charge."

Aiden chuckled mentally at what he already guessed: Ken and Barbie were together. "I'm Deputy Sheriff Aiden, a.k.a. the lone wolf."

"Why are you called the lone wolf," inquired one toy.

"Well, some of my owners have only had me as a toy."

"Some," asked another. "How many owners have you had?"

"Thirty-nine owners."

A few gasps could be heard from the crowd. "That many?"

"Yeah, well, I'm just happy to be surrounded by new toys. Haven't been among toy friends for a while."

"Well, let's get you settled in," Ken said and he began to lead the tour, followed by Barbie. "This is the butterfly room, where the older kids are. The caterpillar room is where the younger kids are. We ask that all toys alternate between rooms each day because the kids in the caterpillar room can get real rough with toys."

"I've dealt with kids like that in my time," Aiden commented. "I'm not new to that feeling. I'm cool with that."

"That's good." Ken pointed to the shelves of supplies and materials. Aiden awed at how much there was. It was a lot. "We've got enough parts for a toy to last a few human lifetimes. Over here, we've got the repair station, where we can fix you up, good as new."

Aiden was duly impressed by how these toys took great care into ensuring the condition of the toys. "Your hospitality speaks wonders."

"It wasn't always this good though," Ken replied in a sad tone.

"I can see why. Anyone could try to take the spot as top dog in order to preserve his existence faster and let newcomers left for dead."

Ken turned around, surprised that Aiden had basically described what Sunnyside was like before Lotso was gotten rid of. "How did you figure that out so fast?"

Aiden faced him. "I've been around longer than most of you toys. Almost seventy years. I've seen the kind of attitudes and personality that toys can show."

Ken took note of this and continued the tour. The caterpillar room was just as magnificent as the butterfly room. Aiden could see why toys would be deceived into thinking they were getting it good in here.

"So," Ken said, turning towards Aiden. "Which room would you like to start in?"

Aiden didn't hesitate. "I'll stay in the caterpillar room for today."

"You sure? You can stay in the butterfly room if you want."

"Nah, I'd rather get use to the feeling of hyped-up kids before I get use to gentle play."

"Okay, sure thing, Aiden. It's almost time for the kids to come in. It's time that we get going." Ken started for the door.

"Hey, Ken, I want to ask you something." Something Ken said earlier stuck to Aiden's brain.

Ken turned around. "Yes?"

"You said I looked like a cowboy doll. Do you know who it was?"

"Oh, you remind me of a cowboy doll named Woody."

Aiden suddenly felt exited. "Where are they now?"

"They currently live with a kid that goes to this school. Bonnie is the kid's name. Why?"

Aiden didn't miss a heartbeat. "Can you show me which bag is hers?"

Ken looked perplexed for a moment, before understanding. "Sure, but for that you'd probably want to stay in the butterfly room because that where Bonnie is at."

With so much as an acknowledgement, Aiden rushed through the double-door bathroom and into the butterfly room.

"You really want to go? You just got here."

"Yeah, meeting Sheriff Woody is something that I've always wanted to do. I'm the reason he exists. I was a prototype doll for Woody before his show aired on TV. That was some time ago."

Ken nodded. Aiden wanted to meet his predecessor. Aiden, however, didn't look like a prototype pull-string doll. He actually looked like a doll that you could buy in a store.

The bell began to ring. Aiden flopped onto the floor as kids filed into the room. A little girl with rosy cheeks and short hair immediately picked her up. "You look just like my cowboy doll, Woody. What is your name."

_This must be Bonnie,_ Aiden thought happily.

Bonnie looked at the top of the Deputy cowboy's hat. The word, Aiden was written in cursive there.

"Aiden, the Deputy Sheriff. You are the one who can work alone and don't rely on others to catch the criminals and bring them in."

Aiden's head filled with glee as Bonnie accurately told of his personality. He also felt the joys of being played by a kid. It was a feeling he had not had for many years. Still, he yearned for the day to end so that he could get to meet Sheriff Woody.

As the day rounded up in Sunnyside, Bonnie, with permission from her mother, placed Aiden in her bag to take him home as her newest toy.

Aiden was really uncomfortable in the bag. The crayons, pencils, and drawing items clattered around the bag, Still, he would get to meet Woody at last, and he could hardly wait.

**Alright, this is just to see how others will react. Like I said in the beginning, some of Aiden's personality and character is based upon me, but it is also other people I know, so feel free to let me know how you think Aiden's character will interact with Bonnie's toys. Also, please favorite and follow for more chapters. Peace Out !**


End file.
